Hair removal takes many forms, and is performed for a diverse range of reasons. Hair removal by epilation involves removing the entire hair, from its root, whereas depilation refers only to techniques that remove that part of the hair which is above the skin.
Epilation is generally preferred, as the entire hair is removed, and consequently the results are longer lasting. With depilation techniques, regrowth is immediately apparent.
Waxing is one epilation technique that is widely used and accepted. Waxing is performed, typically as a service, and by appointment at a salon offering a range of beauty-oriented treatments. Increasingly, though, a range of self-application waxes are available for home use. Hard waxes are widely favoured for coarse hair, and are used by first heating the wax to achieve a viscous consistency for application, and then waiting for the wax to set hard upon cooling, following application.
Waxing can be performed extensively over the body, but is not typically suitable for certain areas of the body—such as the nasal cavities.
Unsightly hair can instead be removed from the nasal cavities using tweezers, though this method is generally avoided as it can be quite painful and unpleasant. Various forms of electric clippers can be used, but such appliances are not widely favoured, and in any case suffer the same problems as other depilation techniques.
There exist, in view of the foregoing, a need for improved techniques and appliances that at least attempt to address these and other deficiencies of existing hair removal techniques.